Romeo and Juliet...Sort of
by Aaren1
Summary: Draco having a crush on Ginny? Remus in tights? Rubber chickens being used as swords? Directors using Valium? Sirius hitting on Rosmerta? What the heck is going on here?! Hogwarts’ production of Romeo and Juliet, of course! Co-written with Silve
1. Tryouts and Crushes

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Don't sue. 'Nuff said.  
  
  
  
(STW: ::taps micraphone:: hello? Hello? Is this thing on? How do these people use these things anyway?  
  
Aaren: ::offstage:: It's on!  
  
STW: Oh. Ok. So, This is the classical tale of Romeo and Juliet…sort of. Our story starts at Harry's first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Aaren: They've already read that!  
  
STW: Oh. Um…Then it starts in their fifth year. Dumbledore has decided to expand the children's knowledge of Muggle Studies by hosting tryouts for the famous Shakespearian play Romiet and Julio.  
  
Aaren: ::Sighs and shakes her head:: NO!  
  
STW: ::is pulled off the stage by the little cane thing:: ACK!  
  
Aaren: What she was trying to say was that famous play Romeo and Juliet.  
  
STW: ::Jumps onstage:: Wait! You're stealing my lines! ::hits Aaren over the head with one of the prop swords::  
  
Aaren: Ow.  
  
STW: ::pushes Aaren aside:: Sorry for that interruption. On with the story… ::holds sword behind her innocently::…)  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked through the Great Hall and into the long, narrow corridor to the North Tower.  
  
"Ok, let's stop and analyze this for a second…why are we doing this again?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because we can get extra credit points for Muggle Studies," explained Hermione matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry stopped. "But we don't even TAKE Muggle Studies, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione said, "Well, I do."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Come on guys, it might be fun!"  
  
Ron said, "You just want to kiss some guy, Ginny."  
  
Ginny blushed blight red and shut her mouth.  
  
They reached the North Tower just as a slender, blond figure backed out of the door, closing it behind him.  
  
Harry blinked. "You! What're you doing here?"  
  
The figure turned, and as he did so, Ginny's eye caught a glint of sliver metal against the person's ear. The rest of the group identified the figure as Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco sneered, "Hello to you too, Potty, Weasel, Mudblood." He then turned his steely gaze towards Ginny. "Oh, hi Ginny," he said almost shyly.  
  
Ron's mind raced. Ginny?! He called her Ginny?!  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly. "Hello, Draco."  
  
Harry's mind raced. What the hell? DRACO?!  
  
A misty voice called down from the door. "Next, please."  
  
Draco grinned at Ginny. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, hope you made it," Ginny replied.  
  
Draco grinned again and walked down the stairs and out of sight.  
  
The second he was gone, Ron and Harry launched verbal assaults at Ginny.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! What have you been doing with him?!" Ron yelled.  
  
Ginny blushed again. "He's not that bad of a guy if you get to know him! You just have to get on his good side!"  
  
"Hello?! This is MALFOY we're talking about, he doesn't HAVE a good side!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"He does towards me! Stop smothering me!" she yelled, and stomped up the stairs to the tryouts.  
  
(STW: Ahem. Fast forward to three days from the present. All of the HP crew have tried out, and today, they are up at the North Tower again, awaiting the results. Ahem. Resume. Well, actually, I don't have to say 'Resume' because it just sort of 'Resumes' itself, so they're no need for me to-----::is cut off by the cane thingy again:: ACK!)  
  
All of the HP crew sat around the North tower, doing nothing. Harry and Ron were having an heated argument about Quiddich, Hermione was reading Hogwarts, A History for the umpteenth time, Ginny was staring at the ceiling, trying not to look at Draco, and Draco was staring at the floor, trying not to look at Ginny. Their gaze did meet occasionally, gold eyes meeting gray-blue, and then they quickly looked away again.  
  
Finally, Professor Sinastra appeared in the room. "Alright kids. We've got the parts for the play. Now, the only problem is that since so few tried out, we were forced to add teachers for parts."  
  
The whole group groaned and muttered stuff under their breaths. Professor Sinastra silenced them with a look.  
  
"Alright, let's start from the top…."  
  
  
  
(Aaren: :Devilish Grin: Don't you just love it when we do that? Well, please R/R and we'll put the next chapter up. Say goodbye to the nice readers, STW.  
  
STW: Bye to the nice readers, STW.) 


	2. Cast List (1st half)

Aaren: We're baaaackkkk! ::gives off an evil grin: Wow, 6 reviews! Yea!!!!  
  
STW( Which, to avoid confusion, is an abbreviation (why is that such a long word?!) for Silver Tipped Wings. Just so ya know.)  
  
STW:…  
  
Aaren: ::looks around:: where'd she go?! Oh well, without further ado…AN: this chapter will be a combination of script format and book format. If you have any questions pertaining to this, e-mail either me at: ashphoenix6987@hotmail.com, or Silver. Tipped. Wings. at: kbgirl987@aol.com. Toodles!  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Rosmerta,  
  
(AN: remember she runs the Three Broomsticks?) Fred and George Weasley, and Madame Pomfrey all came into the room.  
  
Needless to say, everyone else was startled.  
  
"What the hell---"  
  
"How---"  
  
"What is going---"  
  
Professor Snape silenced them all with a look.  
  
"We are here because there were a lack of students participating in this activity. You are all here at my request. Please realize this is for the children's benefit and we shall go from there."  
  
There was a mumbling of swear words and glares, but they all eventually agreed. Somewhat.  
  
Professor Sinastra continued. "When your name is called, take this form on the table and go see Professor McGonagall for your costumes. From the top: Harry Potter, you will be Mercutio."  
  
(AN: this is where we break off into script format.)  
  
Harry: Who's that?  
  
Professor Sinastra: Romeo's best friend.  
  
Hermione: (aside to Harry): The really funny one.  
  
Harry: Oh. Okay. (Shrugs and gets a form and leaves.)  
  
Professor Sinastra: Colin Creevy, you will be Paris. He's the other man that tries for Juliet's heart and who Juliet's father wants Juliet to marry.  
  
Colin: I die, don't I?  
  
Professor Sinastra: (looks a little taken aback) Yes, I believe so.  
  
  
  
Colin: Great. Fine. Whatever. (looks disappointed as he takes a form and leaves the room)  
  
Professor Sinastra: Hermione Granger, you are the Nurse.  
  
Hermione: WHAT? I'm the OLD lady?!  
  
Professor Sinastra: Yes, I believe so.  
  
Hermione: (looks enraged as she grabs a form and leaves the room)  
  
Professor Sinastra: Albus—I mean, Professor Dumbledore---you are The Prince. You're the town peacekeeper.  
  
Professor Dumbledore: Alright. I was quite afraid I was going to be Romeo! (exits)  
  
Everyone else: Laughs at this statement  
  
Professor Sinastra: Professor Lupin, you are Benvolio. You are Romeo's cousin.  
  
Remus: Do we wear tights?  
  
Professor Sinastra: I don't know.  
  
Sirius Black: Bad memories, Moony?  
  
Remus: (Blushes furiously) I forbid you to tell anyone that story upon my departure. (exits)  
  
Sirius: So Remus and I were----  
  
Professor Sinastra: (over Sirius' voice) Sirius Black, you are Capulet. You are Juliet's father, and you want her to marry Paris.  
  
Sirius: (grumbles): I hate arranged marriages…even when *I'm* arranging them…(walks out)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aaren: Ok, you guys know the drill…review and ye shall receive. I'm gonna go look for STW while you that reviewed find your names. Bye now! :waves bye:  
  
Dizmis Artistius, Abi, Karatechick, Princess of Mirrors, Silver. Tipped. Wings, All Mighty Terrestrial, Summersun, and Constantine 1453. 


End file.
